Replay
by Taisho Anny
Summary: Quando a história se repete, mas ao contrário, não tem perdão. Anos depois o casamento mais comentado da elite escandalosa de Manhattan faria alguma coisa mudar?


Replay

Quando a história se repete, mas ao contrário, não tem perdão. Anos depois o casamento mais comentado da elite escandalosa de Manhattan faria alguma coisa mudar?

Capítulo único

Na loja mais badalada das noivas da Big Apple americana, estava a senhorita Blair Waldorf sobre um banco, vestida de noiva.

Sim, nossa rainha B iria se casar.

E não era qualquer vestido de noiva, era o vestido de noiva. Assinado por Donnatela Versati, um bibelô. E como era de se esperar, estava maravilhosa.

As sedas e os cetins caiam num tomara-que-caia com bordados em diamantes e grapeados.

Perfeição.

Era o que Blair sempre esperava de tudo e podia dizer que estava conseguindo.

Frequentou e se formou com louvor em Yale.

Era bem sucedida.

Teria o casamento dos sonhos.

Com o homem dos sonhos.

Nate?

Não, aqueles que esperavam ser o Archibald no altar, estavam errados. O noivo era Chuck, o melhor amigo de Nate, ou seria o ex-melhor amigo?

Sim queridas e queridos leitores, a história se repetiu, mas dessa vez era nossa rainha B com o melhor amigo de seu namorado.

Oh... Acho que vocês me pegaram, sim, sou eu: Gossip girl. Andei meio sumida sim, mas não podia deixar de aparecer para falar sobre o babado do ano.

Tão feliz a mulher de vinte cinco anos estava. É não temos mais a rainha B em crescimento, temos a rainha B no auge!

- Saiam. Quero ficar sozinha.

- Mas temos que acertar a barra, Blair!

- Eu disse que quero ficar sozinha!

E com aquele tom que só quem nasce na aristocracia tem, ela consegue o que quer. Ficando sozinha na sala, rodeada por espelhos.

Para todos os lados que olhava se via.

Começou a rir e a girar.

Será que ela está ficando louca? Não, Blair Waldorf não fica louca, tem estresse e por isso fica afastada numa clinica caríssima. Mas talvez seja só felicidade, ou não.

- Então é mesmo verdade?

Oh!! Quem será que atrapalhou o momento da nossa B.?

Minha nossa!

É o nosso querido N.?

Não pode ser? O que N. ia querer com B.?

Não terminaram porque ela foi para cama com seu melhor amigo?

Não foi ele quem disse que ela era uma vadia e que não queria vê-la nunca mais?

Gente!! Isso sim é uma coisa interessante!

Será que teremos um novo escândalo envolvendo o rei e a rainha?

Mas a rainha não trocou de rei?

Isso sim é algo que eu gosto.

- Archibald.

Ela não precisou olhar para trás para ver quem era que estava ali. O viu por um dos reflexos.

- Você está linda, Blair. Você sempre está linda.

- Eu sei.

Ela se vira e olha bem fundo nos olhos daquele que um dia foi seu galã. O galã da história da sua vida.

- Eu não acredito que está vestida assim para ele.

- E queria que fosse para quem? Para você?

- Era o seu sonho, não era?

- Antes de você transar com a minha melhor amiga e é claro antes de eu transar com o seu melhor amigo e você me chamar de vadia.

- Eu quis muito te perdoar depois, mas você não aceitou me receber. Mudou de email, celular... E eu fui orgulhoso demais para insistir mais.

- Uma pena. Mas espero que esteja em meu casamento.

Ela se virou para o espelho as suas costas e passou a se admirar.

A quem queria enganar?

Chuck não era seu galã, mas era melhor do que sempre ser comparada a Serena. Nunca poderia ser Serena.

O que ele queria? Que ela se humilhasse pedindo desculpas?

Nunca.

Ela era um Waldorf. Não precisava fazer isso.

- Você não quer casar com Chuck, só quer casar. O que te fazia sorrir segundos atrás era a festa, o glamour, o que falariam.

- E o que tem? Essa coisa de amor é para os mortais, não para nós. Somos o que eles jamais serão e existe um preço.

- O Chuck vai te trair com cada vagabunda que aparecer na frente dele.

- Pelo menos elas não serão minhas melhores amigas.

- Você também me traiu.

- Quem criou a moda foi você. Eu te amei, te amei muito e você preferiu a Serena.

- Uma vez Blair. E depois tudo foi bem entre nós dois.

Será que B. está balançando?

Nossa! Eu já vejo as manchetes!

Blair Waldorf foge um dia antes do casamento, com Nate Archibald!

Vai ser um escândalo!

- Isso faz muito tempo. Agora porque não sai daqui e chama a costureira? Eu tenho que terminar de arrumar meu vestido.

- Você me deu seu coração, não importa se vai casar amanhã, ou se vai se casar dez vezes. Eu vou estar na porta, se quiser largar de idiotice e fugir comigo.

- Vai nessa!

- Estarei lá de qualquer maneira.

E o Nate sai dramaticamente.

E a Blair está chorando?

Hum... Acho que ele não vai perder tempo em esperá-la.

Mas vamos ter que esperar para descobrir.

Toda a elite estava lá, todos a espera da noiva do ano.

Seria tudo perfeito se os celulares não tocassem e todos vissem a fotos.

Um vestido da Versati na lixeira?

A rainha B. correndo para uma limusine negra que não era a sua?

O jatinho dos Archibald decolou com dois ilustres passageiros, será que não seria melhor sair daí de fininho C.?

E não se esqueçam, onde é que existir um escândalo envolvendo os ricos e bem nascidos de Manhattan, eu estarei lá para lhes contar tudinho!

Eu sei que vocês me adoram.

Beijinhos

Gossip girl

* * *

Oi gente!!

Espero que gostem, eu ao a serie e resolvi fazer uma coisinha a minha maneira!!

Kiss kiss

Comentem


End file.
